


Our Lily

by Supernova_Madz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_Madz/pseuds/Supernova_Madz
Summary: Lily McDean is an omega who also happens to be the mate of the avengers, every time someone turns 13 they are blessed with a mark that represents their mates. Too bad Lily never got to know hers because as soon as she turned 8 she was kidnapped and taken from her family. After countless struggles Lily's life is finally on track and she is living her life as normal as possible, that is until she bumps into a dark haired man by the name of Tony Stark.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I wrote a couple months ago (I think) and its been sitting on my computer for a while so I decided to publish it, I've only done the first few chapters so I'll update when I get the chance. Not sure how good it is though, so let me know what you guys think.

I woke to the sounds of my own screams, the feeling of hands grabbing me and pulling me away from my parents, my sound of my parents yelling and crying for me to come home broke my heart for the millionth time.

15 years ago, I was kidnapped by an organisation called Hydra. They were a vicious bunch of people, never flinching or turning their heads at the sight of death. That was me until two years ago, when I escaped Hydra, I grew hard to the sight of blood and the sounds of painful screams, my life was practically anyone's living nightmare.

But I can't complain that much, I was one of the best female fighters. The Winter Solider was the only person to ever beat me, he was cruel and tough but he went through so much more than I did. I was given the name Dusk, I thought it was because I was calming like dusk, but i eventually found out it was because I was taken at dusk.

At the young age of 8 I was taken from my family and trained like a solider, by the age 11 I was fighting against people that were at least five years older than me, by the age of 16 I was sent on missions and had a kill streak of 27, when I turned 18 my present was a new set of guns and knives from my master, Gregory, he was an old yet though man who worked me harder than anyone else, by then I had the largest number of confirmed kills for anyone my age; 98 kills. And finally by the age of 21, I was the perfect Hydra doll. I was unstoppable, brain washed and taught only how to kill, 144 confirmed kills and numerous injured, I was the female version of the Winter Solider.

But one day, I was sent on a solo mission to go and kill a man named Lucas Weller. He was a chemical scientist and engineer that worked for SHEILD. When I killed him on that memorable day, he injected something into my neck which cause me to remember everything that Hydra suppressed in my memory, so I escaped and have never looked backed. 

Life hasn't been the easiest, when I turned 13 at Hydra all my mates marks were burned off, and when they grew back they were burned off again. I can barley remember what any of them look like, there was one on my inside thigh that was hidden until I was 14. It was a blue blur that somewhat resembled a person, but as soon as it was found it was burned off and I was taken to isolation because I refused to tell anyone about it.

At that time the only thing I could think of was that my parents never punished me this badly, I was never whipped or scorched. I have never done anything to be treated this badly, it was when I was in isolation that I promised to myself that I would do everything asked of me so that I would never be treated this badly by Hydra again.

Just thinking of my parents made me angry, after learning about who I was thanks to the doc I did some research and found that my parents died in a 'house fire'. I quickly jumped out of bed and slipped on a long and baggy shirt and walked over to my kitchen where I started making myself some poached eggs with avo on toast. I've managed to get a job as a self-defense trainer at a nearby gym which gives good pay so I don't mind.


	2. Not the introduction we planned

When I arrived at work, I headed straight to the office where I instantly noticed that the door was unlocked and left open which never happens. I heard someone muttering inside, so I cautiously opened the door and came face to face with a dark haired man, he was in his late 30s and had what looked like metal wrapped around his body but not his face.

The man standing before me looked at me wide eyed and said something but I didn't understand anything because as soon as I saw the Winter Solider behind him I took off running. I sprinted out of the gym and headed straight for my motorbike, just as I thought that I had made a quick get away I was pulled into someone's arms. I turned to see the Winter Solider looking at me like I was his next target, he stared at me so intensley I squirmed under his gaze.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed throwing my head back and head butting him making him release me, as soon as he did I jumped on my bike and sped off

"2 fucking years and they finally found me!" I screamed at myself disapprovingly, I was ashamed that I got sloppy with my status

I drove until I reached my apartment, I looked up from the road and noticed that there were three people walking out of my building, each person I had never seen before. Once they noticed me they all sprinted towards me cause me to turn my bike and speed off but I was suddenly clotheslined, I fell off my bike and hit the pavement hard causing me to groan.

I looked up to see the Winter Solider standing above me and giving me that same stare as before, I quickly swept his feet from under him and jumped up but not running. If I was to die by the Winter Solider, I'd do it fighting; not running.

*"Si l-ai luat doar doi ani de iarnă Soldier" I spat at him as he got up from the ground looking very shocked and confused

I took the opportunity while he was distracted to lay a kick to his head and jump onto his neck, I wrapped my legs around his neck choking him as I flung his body to the ground under me. I heard him groan but all of a sudden I was grabbed around the legs and thrown to the side, the Winter Solider charged at me and body slammed me to the ground where he lay two hard punches into my stomach before picking me up again and throwing me into my apartment window, which also happened to lead to my kitchen table top.

My body hit the counter with a deafening crack, I let out a scream as I realised that I just broke my left arm. As I slowly rose again I noticed the four people who tried to get me were trying to get the Winter Solider to stop his attack, but that didn't happen. He charged at me again but I grabbed one of the knives from the kitchen and started attacking the man, I managed to get two solid slices on his chest and right arm. But just as I was going to stab him in the chest, he used his metal arm and backhanded me across the face, the knife dropped and he quickly picked me up by the throat and started to crush my windpipes. I thrashed around in his arms and lay kicks to his body which were very painful by the look on his face, but he grabbed my legs as well and I slowly started to see black dots in my vision.

*"Vrabie" I coughed out 

The Winter Solider immediately let go of me and let me slump to the ground and he fell to the ground screaming while clutching his arm, I quickly hit him on the back of his head knocking him out and grabbing the knife that fell to the side of the floor. My arm was in so much agony but I had to finish this, it had to end.

"I wouldn't do that!" A male voice shouted at me, I looked up to see the man in metal with his arm held up towards me which I'm guessing contained a weapon of some sort

"Bucky?! What happened Tony?" A blonde man came rushing in and instantly kneeled down to the man under me, the robot man came towards me and stared intensely at me

"My name is Tony Stark, I'm from SHEILD and so is he" the man said and I shook me head in disagreement

"He is the Winter Solider and he is from Hydra" I hissed lowering my knife closer to the solider's chest but I was stopped when the blonde grabbed my hand sending sparks of some sort through me

"His name is Bucky, he was taken by Hydra but we rescued him last year. I'm Captain America or Steve Rogers" The man said and i got up taking some steps away from the men

"I don't believe you, he attacked me!" I growled out angrily as I clutched my arm in pain, the knife was still with me and I refused to let it down

"What your name darling? Maybe we can figure all this out" Tony Stark asked and I glared at him

"That's the last thing I want to do" I said as I went to throw the knife at the Winter Solider but then my world went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"And it only took you two years Winter Solider" - Romanian


	3. Morning After

The beeping of the monitor and the buzz of some machine woke me up from a very unknown sleep. I opened my eyes, looking around and noticing that I was in what looked like a medical centre or hospital, there was a man in a white coat outside my door talking to a dark skinned man with an eye patch. I suddenly realised that he was Director Nick Fury, the man I was sent to kill but failed. 

I quickly remembered what had happened and how I broke my arm and passed out, I remember trying to stab the Winter Solider but i was stopped by the man who was covered like a robot and the blonde beauty. I sighed and quickly ripped out the needles from my arm and broke the cast off of my arm, I clenched my finger a couple times and when I was good I left the room. The men from before were gone so I quickly sprinted down the hall and found an elevator, I let out a breath realising it closed before anyone else could enter.

Pressing for 'G' or ground floor, I waited for the elevator to start going but when it did, it started going up to the 48th floor. My nerves and senses were on edge, I have no clue where the hell I am and I don't particularly want to kill anyone just to get away. When the elevator opened again I stepped out slowly and looked around to find a large group all sitting around a table eating breakfast

"Fuck me" I groaned and went to walk back to the elevator but I was suddenly picked up and seated on a chair, the air around me flew by so quickly I had no idea what just happened

"You must be Lily McDean, you were kidnapped 15 years ago and were never found, your parents died in a fire and since then the search for you has been called off. Now your file also says that you don't exist, which is true to everyone other than SHEILD. We had to run your blood and prints twice, and when we saw a match to a missing 8 year old we were very confused" The man whom I remembered as Tony Stark explained

"Yeah, and what of it?" I hissed annoyed at everyone staring at me

"Well, what I think he is trying to ask is... Would you mind telling us where you have been for the past 15 years?" some curly haired brunette said, he shyly pushed his glasses up his nose and gave me a smile which I thought was cute.

"How can I trust you guys when I was attacked! Your Winter Solider broke my arm and tried to kill me!" I hissed

"Well, that solider's name is Bucky Barnes. He was rescued from Hydra about a two years ago and was getting so much better until you decided to say some mumbo-jumbo to him. And well, now, he's in his room trying to understand why is arm won't work" Tony said

"Simple, I deactivated it" I smirked, happy that I could return him some of the pain he cause me throughout my life

I noticed that once I smirked many of the people around me looked angry but also very confused, they're probably wondering how I know the codes to The Winter Solider's arm. I let out a small giggle when they couldn't figure it out

"What are you giggling about princessa?" Some blonde man in blue asked and I smiled

"It's just that you all are so stupid, trying to figure out how I know the Solider's codes... Easy, I was taken by Hydra at the age of 8 and trained as their best female super solider, just like the Solider I have codes that I don't know and he has codes that he doesn't know. But when I escaped I grabbed his codes incase he ever came after me again" I said and they all looked shocked at what I just said

"How? Are yo-" "I don't need your pity, what I do need is to get out of here incase someone does try to kill me" I said harshly, cutting off the blonde with the blue shirt

"Sorry, no can do. All your things have been moved into the Stark Tower, Friday has arranged everything to how it was at your previous apartment and your room will be on this floor away from most of us" Tony Stark said

"No. Put my things back or else." I hissed standing up 

"You'll what? Try to kill me, snap my neck, stab me? Sweetheart, you're our mate. You couldn't possibly live without us, just as we couldn't live without you" He said and I scoffed

"Mates. What a joke. I can't even tell if you're telling me the truth or not" I said slumping back on my chair

"Why not? Just look at your marks, they should be with you" The red haired female said and I glared at her as everyone smiled happily in agreement

"She can't" A voice behind me said and I quickly turned around to see the Winter Solider at the door way holding his metal arm

"Her marks were burned off, and if that didn't work they cut them out. I remember mine because I was so much older than she was but she was only a child when her's were taken" The Solider said as he showed the others his scars of where his soulmates marks should have been

"Miere" I spoke in Romanian and we heard the Solider's arm start moving again, the gears in the arm turned and spun and the look of relief washed over his face

"thank you" he said and I sighed shrugging at him but I was still weary of him

"Lily, do you remember anything about your marks?" Tony asked

"I do remember having one inside my thigh, it was blue and looked kinda like a person" I said staring at where my mark used to be

"That's mine" the blonde spoke and I nodded

"It doesn't matter, where's my room?" I asked suddenly feeling drained of this conversation

"Hang on, you don't even know our names" the red haired female said

"Winter Solider, Captain, Tony Stark, blonde, cute glasses, red hair and arrows" I said boredly and tried to walk away but again I was stopped

"Not good enough, I'm Clint Barton or Hawkeye" arrows said

"Natasha Romanov or Black Widow" red hair

"Pietro Maximoff or Quicksliver" blonde

"Bruce Banner or the Hulk" the cute glasses nerd said and I smiled, he was really cute and I like him

"Steve Rogers or Captain America" the Captain said, Tony didn't say anything cause I knew who he was

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes, but I go by Bucky Barnes" he said and left the room instantly

"Ok, Nat show Lily to her room and give her an introduction to everything. Help her get cleaned up and ready for lunch with Fury" Steve said and I groaned, I was not looking forward to meeting this man. 


	4. Meeting with Fury

After Natasha showed me the way to my room and finding that it looked exactly like the one I had at my own flat, I quickly had a shower and changed into a pair of tights and a sports crop with a baggy Ramones black shirt. I was surprised to find that all my clothes were here, but considering what Tony said it kinda made sense. So I jumped int my go to comfy look that I could just walk around in all day. When Natasha came back to get me I quietly followed her into a room with a table that could sit at least 20 people, which was a surprise.

"Ah Miss McDean, lovely to see you again" Director Fury said shaking my hand, "I'm glad to say that this time we are at much better terms" he smiled and I nodded

"Hang on pirate" Tony interrupted, "You're telling me you've met before? I thought this was a first time?" he continued truely confused 

"Lily here was sent to kill me a while back, she failed though, but not without a good fight." Fury said and I nodded sitting down to let him continue, "She came in dressed as any staff member, she had an ID and everything so during a meeting with the commanders she walked straight in with bullets flying. She killed two commanders and six agents just to get to me. And when she did, she gave me the scar on my back" he finished

"You're forgetting to mention how you nearly died because of me, if it wasn't for your amazing health services; you would be dead" I growled angrily at him

All the avengers listened and watched the very amusing bickering between their Director and the ex-Hydra agent. Clint smiled realising that their new mate, an omega, wasn't anyone's typical omega; she was a spitfire with a hard exterior. She didn't cower in front of the Alpha's before her, she wasn't shy or quiet like many omega's that he had met. She was special. And Clint couldn't wait o get to know her.

Realising that the bickering was coming to an end, Clint nodded to Steve who hushed everyone and listened carefully to what Director Fury was about to say.

"We have quiet a large group of avengers as you can see Lily, but not all are mates, some of our other avengers are away on missions or have been asked not to come to this meeting just until you get comfortable. The others will be introduced to you once you agree to my terms" Fury said without smiling or showing any emotion, he really had something stuck up his ass.

"The board has agreed to let you become an avenger as long as you follow these rules: (1) You must stay with any one of your mates during any mission or whenever you leave this building, (2) You must attend training for a minimum of 2 hours each day, (3) You have to try to atleast get along with your mates, even though you don't want to," Fury said handing her some papers so that should could fully read through the rules and guidelines of leaving the building or going on a mission, "Oh and lastly before I forget, you have to attend weekly therapy with our psychologist and attend training for your powers" he finished with a big smirk on his rotten face

As Lily sat there listening she had no problems with his rules, she was happy to train and even though she didn't want to, she could stay by her mates side. But as soon as he mentioned therapy and training for her powers, she was on her feet and walking out of the room.

"Lily, get back here" The captain, Steve, spoke calmly but you could hear the surprise in his voice

'Now everyone knows that I'm a freak! Great!' Lily screamed internally, angry at Fury

"Lily come on, just talk with us. No one is judging you, Bucky still goes to therapy. There's nothing to be ashamed of" Steve said and Lily sighed contemplating whether or not to make a break for it, with a grumble Lily slowly made her way back to the table but she stood standing incase she wanted to leave quickly

"So, do we have an agreement?" Fury said and Lily smirked

"No, my powers work just fine" I hissed and he let out a small laugh

"Fine, but you have to do a weekly report about your powers and have at least someone on the team sign off on it" he said and I nodded

Director Fury then left the room, through a door I didn't even know existed. He left with three other men all dressed in black, I presume that they were his body guards. Like the group of Avengers weren't enough.

"Great, welcome to the Avengers! You'll have to create a name like all superhero's, and I'll need to get your measurements so that we can get you a suit" Tony said like a child talking about his new favourite toy

"Dusk" I said softly

"Huh? I missed that sweetheart, what did you say?" Tony said looking at Lily

"Dusk. That's what I was always called, and its what I want to be called" I replied looking at the solider because he probably understood me

"Hang on, you can start fresh. New name, new anything, completely remove yourself from Hydra. You can have any name you want, F.R.I.D.A.Y. what superhero names are there?" Tony said 

"I don't want a new name, I killed people under Dusk which makes me a murderer, so I'm not anyone's hero. I'm a villain, so if it's alright with you, I'll keep my name" I said storming out of the room, nearly in tears. For the first time in so long, I felt utterly vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers watched in disbelief as their newest mate walked off, about to cry. Natasha and Bucky were probably the only ones that could relate to her so much more than anyone else, they both were former assassins that killed without thinking twice. Even though Bucky had no choice, he still felt guilty and Natasha was brought up to believe that there was only one way to live, until she met Clint.

"I think we should just leave her be, for now" Clint said, his voice bringing a sense of calm to the anxious and worried Alpha's in the room, "She's been through a lot and I think its best if we give her time to deal with the situation before anyone asks her if she's ok" he voiced walking over to Thor and Pietro

Clint is a beta, he was the guy who calmed all the Alpha's when they were about to lose their shit. It was obvious to Lily when she first met him and Bruce, both beta's were sitting in between their Alpha's and either holding their hands or rubbing their backs or legs. They were probably the only reason that the Alpha's didn't jump on Lily as soon as the opportunity arose. Clint hated the feeling of his Alpha's worried or angry, it gave off bad vibes so he always tended to it. 

Bruce on the other hand was the worry-wart of the two beta's, constantly asking everyone if they're ok after missions. He would be the person to tend to wounds or even minor paper cuts, but all his mates loved him for that. Whenever someone was hungry or even if they weren't, Bruce would be the one to order takeout. It wasn't a secret that Bruce and Natasha got on the best, they nearly spent at least half the day together. Natasha was the only one who could calm 'the other guy' or the Hulk down in a matter of seconds, but all his other mates took minimum five minutes.

"Do you think she'll be alright? When do you think she'll tell us everything?" Thor asked and Clint rubbed his back soothingly

"Well, Director eye-patch gave me her file and everything he has on her, so I guess we start here" Tony said opening the folder and skimming through the papers quickly

"So newbie over there uses sound waves to attack or even kill her targets, it says when she screams, she can shatter organs at a time. Fancy." Tony smirked, "Oh that's not all she uses very high density sound waves as a shell to shelter and revitalise her body, how funky" He said looking up to see his mates looking at him in awe

Tony, walked over to a very silent Steve and sat on his lap, Steve who usually isn't this quiet gave Tony a small smile and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony quickly pecked Steve on the head and began reading again

"Nat baby, I think you have a competitor. Lily has a kill count of 144 people over the past 6 years, she can speak 8 languages; Russian, Romanian, English, German, Spanish, Polish, Bulgarian and Latin?" Tony said confused, "Who speaks Latin anymore? Can you even speak Latin?" He concluded tossing the folder on the table where Natasha picked it up

"Wow, thats an impressive résumé. I wonder how long she underwent training, both physically and mentally" Nat wondered out loud

"She never stopped learning, even before she escaped she was learning French." Bucky finally spoke up for the first time in the conversation

"What actually happened between you guys Buck? She really wanted you dead when we found her" Tony asked with concern, Bucky took at least three minutes trying to remember every detail as possible before he spoke

"The first time I met her, we were sparring. She was about 11 or 12, she was the top of her class, always succeeding and defeating kids six years older than her own age. I remember it so well because it was the first time I was consumed with power, she fought back well but I just kept smashing her down, I had no clue what I was doing" Bucky recalled clenching his fists tightly, everyone could hear the whirring of the gears in his arm moving for him

"I nearly killed her that day. But like the champ she is, she survived. We were sparring partners for the next four or so years, and then finally we went on our first mission together. It was an easy kill and retrieve, attack a ship off the coast of Russia and take their intel on Hydra; it was fine until we were attacked, Dusk as I knew her went on a rampage and killed every last person on the ship, it totalled to something around 23 people. But the government only counted it at about 12 people, Hydra were behind the clean up and they loved the idea that Dusk was their protege. She was a gift from God in their eyes but no one actually knows how many people she really has killed" Bucky said and everyone looked very shocked

"I get that she was amazing and killed anything, but it still doesn't explain why she tried to kill you" Tony said again

"I was the one who killed her parents" Bucky stated briefly

It was a major shock to them, after the whole incident with the divide in the team. And Tony learning about who caused the death of his parents, it was like a reminder of what happened. Steve gripped Tony's waist tighter and kissed his arm to try and calm him dow, Clint rushed over and began rubbing Tony's chest and back while Pietro and Bruce talked to Bucky, to distract him.

"I think it's just best if we give Lily space and time, she will come to us when she is ready. And if she doesn't want to talk to us, she always has Wanda or Sam, they're great to talk to" Bruce said to get everyone's mind of the news that they just heard, when they all agreed it was like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Does anyone know when T'Challa gets back from Wakanda? I'm trying imagine his face when he hears we have a new mate, who might I say is a stunning omega" Natasha said trying to get the focus off of Bucky and Tony, it was a tough topic to talk about Bucky killing people's parents as everyone learnt.

Everyone let out a small smile and whispered amongst themselves, the truth is that they all knew that there was something missing in their relationship. They all love each other deeply and without a doubt, when they couldn't find out who their last soul mark belonged to, it sort of killed them. The mark was a moon in colours of a sunset, when F.R.I.D.A.Y went searching every data base known to man and didn't find anything, it was a shock to them all.

"I think he gets back this Friday" Thor spoke answering Nat

And slowly, one by one, they all left the room with Steve and Tony being the last one's in there. They sat together for what felt like hours when in reality it was only about 20 minutes, both men just held each other in their own comfortable silence trying to figure out a plan to get Lily to open up and trying to decide what was the best possible way to introduce her as the latest avenger without compromising her to Hydra.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in months I cried. I spent the past three days locked up in my room, I've been doing nothing but reading and taking time to paint; something I used to do but I haven't had the chance in a while.

"Baby, come on out. Its been three days, let us help you" Clint said through the door, this is probably his 12th trip to my room in the past couple days, "The boys are getting anxious, Pietro and Bucky are threatening to break down your door. They're really worried" he explained and I sighed

For the past couple days I've been thinking about the idea of having mates, its a nice idea. Not having to look over you shoulder every second, having your own Alpha's keep you safe and warm, I loved the thought. But then the things Hydra did to me, make me feel insufficient. I don't have the marks that they all desire, I don't live a perfect life and I'm not the easiest person to get comfortable with.

The knocking came again, but more urgent this time, "Baby girl are you there? Please answer me..." Clint said sacredly

"Leave me alone" I called out from my bed, I had a migraine which is probably due to the lack of food. 

I should be used to not eating, Hydra used to starve me for weeks whenever I failed a mission. And if that didn't work, I'd be sliced. It is exactly what it sounds like, my back would receive slashes as a punishment and then when they were healing I'd have vinegar poured over it, it was to make sure I became the best.... And it worked, I was the best, I nearly killed the Winter Solider. I was their golden solider.

"Lily I'm telling you, if this door doesn't open up soon someone will break it down. You haven't eaten in days and we don't know whats going on in there" Clint said and I groaned deciding to open the door

"Fine, you can come in. But only you" I said stepping off my bed, but I suddenly slipped on a t-shirt on the ground and hit the timber floor with a loud 'bang', face first and everything

I instantly regretted it as I heard all the alpha's growl and threaten to break down the door, I groaned when I realised that I had just split my eyebrow open. Blood was pouring out like a waterfall and spilling all over the floor, I grabbed the t-shirt next to me and held it up to my eye.

As I stood up and walked over to the bathroom the sound of the door breaking was heard, I was swiftly surrounded by the 6 alphas and two betas. My chest felt warm with everyone's concern and worry for me, something I hadn't witnessed since I was kidnapped. I turned to see everyone's concerned faces in my peripheral vision and a very angry looking Natasha, I silently hoped that I wasn't in too much trouble.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Pietro asked frantically, pushing the hair out of my face and cupping it

"I'm fine, I just slipped and fell" I said pushing his hands away and removing the t-shirt only to have more blood fall

"Ok everyone out, Lily sit down, let me stitch that up" Bruce said putting his glasses on and shoving the others out into the bedroom

Bruce took his time to stitch up Lily's eyebrow, he did it so perfectly that only the smallest of scars would be left. Lily took the time to study Bruce's face and to take in every inch of him, from his dark chocolate eyes to his slowly greying hairs on his head. Lily smiled and let out a little giggle noticing how Bruce's nose scrunched up when he concentrated too hard

"What is it? Did i do something funny?" Bruce asked with a blush and Lily smiled

"You're cute and kind, you do not hesitate to help me even though I said I didn't want to involve myself with you guys. Also you make a funny face when you concentrate too hard" I said softly and he smiled placing a bandage to cover the stitches 

"Well then, I'll have to remember to not make funny face next time I'm working" he replied and helped my to my feet, I looked out to my room and saw Steve wiping up the spill of blood and the other alpha's staring at me

I let go of Bruce and went to walk right past them but after the fourth step, my legs gave out on me causing me to fall. I growled and hit the ground angrily, when someone tried to help me up I pushed them away

"I can do this, I don't need your help" I snapped and shakily, I stood up and tried to walk again but I collapsed again. Thor I think went to pick me up but I slapped his hands away when he tried to grab me, I wasn't brought up to need anyone's help, I can do this on my own. Just like I have been doing for the past 15 years.

"Lily stop it right now! You are weak and cannot walk by yourself. Thor take her to the living room" Natasha snapped angrily making me stare at her in somewhat shock, Thor quietly picked me up and walked me over to the couch and sat me on his lap. Before I could even try to get out his arms wrapped around my waist and Natasha spoke up again

"You are such a stubborn girl! I've never met anyone like you, you're nearly worse than Tony!" She grumbled as Tony smiled sheepishly, "Clint and Pietro can you go make our omega some food? Lily you're going to sit with Thor while he keeps you company and we are all going to get to know you" Natasha said, the tone in her voice made sure that there was no room for argument

I grumbled the whole time as Natasha gave me a lecture on how I need to trust them and how I'm 'their omega', like that means anything. But listening to her I kinda understood how badly they all wanted this, to get to know me, and for me to love them. Internally I felt guilty, like I disappointed them because of the lack of care I've been showing them.

"We made you some pumpkin soup, I hope you like it" Clint said placing a hot bowl of soup on a lap table and placing it on my lap, I smiled gratefully at his and quietly at my soup

Clint walked over and sat down on Steve's lap while Pietro walked over to Tony and Bucky and lay right across them, Bruce was cuddling Natasha as she relaxed and smiled down at her beta, it was a cute scene watching all of her mates get all lovey-dovey together. Lily's heart warmed happily, this is what she had always wanted but why was it that when it was right in front of her, she turned it away. Thor broke her thoughts when his thumbs started to rub circles into her waist, she let out a shiver and a soft purr when he rubbed deeper into her.

Immediately she froze and stared at those around her, they all looked equally as surprised to hear such a lovely sound come out of her throat. As the minutes passed by Lily's face grew hotter and the temperature in the room increased, Tony finally cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok twinkle toes, I'm gonna ask the question everyone has been dying to know" Tony said and I gulped nervously

 

 

"Do you want us as your mates?"


	7. Really?! Of all times?!!

"Do you want us as your mates?" The question hung in the air

I nervously looked each person in the eyes, sensing their desperation. I honestly didn't know what to say... I've always dreamt about having mates and them looking after me like a queen, but I don't wan them to be disappointed in me. When they find out what I have truely done and everything that has happened to me, I know that they are going to instantly disown me.

The minutes ticked by slowly as I thought of what I wanted, and when I finally had an answer I looked them in the eyes and gave them a small unsure smile.

"I think that it-" "Excuse me sir, but it seems that there has been an explosion in Bronx Zoo; you have been asked to support the fight" some machine sounding voice came from the air interrupting me as I was about to speak

"Really?1 Of all times?! Now!!" Tony shouted annoyed and I smiled

"Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y, give us the incident report" Steve said as they all stood up going off to grab their gear I suppose

"Two explosions took place simultaneously, one at the South gate and the other at the Asia gate. So far eight have been killed and numerous injured, six gun men have been spotted so far and there is a hostage situation in the 4D Theatre" the voice finished and I noticed how everyone turned to both Steve and Tony

"Alright, F.R.I.D.A.Y get the quinjet ready. Everyone suit up and prepare to leave in two minutes, Pietro go get the others" Steve stated and instantly everyone left including Tony, "Lily, stay here. You're not ready to go" Steve said and I growled at him

"I am and avenger now, so I do believe I get to see some action" I replied angrily and Steve rubbed his face thinking of what to do

"Fine, but you are staying with me the whole time. And I mean it" he said and I nodded and got up following him

.  
.

When we reached the scene, the place was a mess; people were screaming and running from the area, the cops get arriving and pulling their guns and well... We just landed right in the middle of that mess. I was told to change into something I could fight in, so I put on my Hydra suit. 

It consisted of tight black leather pants, which had a gun holster on the right leg and a pocket of throwing knives on the left leg. It also had a dark camo tank top which hugged my chest and stopped just above my waist, I had two straps which gave me a cross across my chest and carried two swords on my back. I was given some combat boots because apparently, heels weren't appropriate and finger-less gloves, because they were supposed to help.

"Dam, you look extremely good looking might I say" Tony whistled when I stepped on the jet which made me blush

"Compliments after, we're here. Good luck guys" Bruce said as he landed the jet and we all went off running

"Tony, Clint, Wanda and Vision clear the South side; Sam, Thor and Pietro clear the West side; everyone else with me" Steve called as he led me to the building with the people inside

I stopped outside the building listening to what was happening inside, and just as everyone noticed me I let out a low frequency scream. As the scream bounced off the walls and people inside I saw everything going on, I heard the conversations and cries as well. 

"What was that? Lily?" Steve asked concerned

"Its echo-location, something the files didn't tell you" I smirked, "There seems to be 22 hostages, mostly children and one baby. It also seems like there are eight badies" I said and he nodded slight surprised

"Bucky you and Nat go around and wait for my mark" Steve ordered and they nodded sneaking around, "Lily, when we get in there you secure the children and that baby and then get the hell out" Steve said and I nodded

"We're ready" Nat said through the ear piece

"Breach" Steve said clearly and I heard the two doors at the other side crash down and gun shots go off

I ran in and instantly found the group of children and the baby, the mother was shaking in fear and was badly injured in the leg so I grabbed the baby and cradled it in my arms. I quickly hurried the children and the adult out of the room, they ran and some screamed but they got out fine. I turned to check everyone was out, however as I turned I saw a gunman shoot a bullet at me, I instantly jumped into the air and flipped over him while holding the baby's head. 

I couldn't scream as it could kill the baby I was holding, so I jumped on the man's shoulders and used my knees to snap the man's neck backwards. He instantly dropped to the ground and I smirked, feeling slightly happy that I was back in action. What shook me was when the baby started to cry, I tended to the child which I found out to be a boy and started rocking him back and fort while walking around calmly.

I didn't need to look around because my body naturally produces small and soft waves of sound that help me see everything around me without actually looking. I noticed that there was one man running towards me with a gun, so naturally I did what i would always do. I shot him straight between the eyes, his body took a couple more steps before falling down and bleeding out on the ground in front of me.

"Hostage secure, culprits arrested. But beware, two have escaped" Bucky spoke through the ear piece

"I've got the two" I replied rocking the baby boy back and fort happily, oh how I wanted children.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" A voice, which sounded a lot like Pietro's asked frantically through the ear piece. Yet before I could respond, he was standing next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist checking me for scratches, I let out a small laugh and tickled the baby

"I'm fine Pietro, nothing injured" I smiled at him and he released a breath of relief and kissed my forehead, I froze and so did he. I haven't been kissed in a very long time, it was comforting to know he was relaxed enough around me

"I'm sorry princessa" he said and I giggled

"Its fine, I don't mind" I said and went back to playing with the baby


	8. A New Beginning

Its been three days since I helped save the little boy and the rest of the crowd from the hostage situation, it was a weird feeling that I got. I was never thanked or congratulated when I successfully completed a job at Hydra, but on Wednesday everyone thanked me and the little boy's mother even hugged me. The whole team said their rounds of 'good job' and 'well done', which made my heart swell more than I would have thought.

So for the past few days I have been hanging out with Wanda, who I met on the way back from the mission. I learnt she was also tricked and controlled by a group of evil men, but it was also her choice to stay. Along with Wanda I started to hang out with Thor in the evenings and he would tell me tales of his time in Asgard and how his people would welcome him back from battles with week long feasts. Even Pietro and I had grown close. Well as close as I had even been to someone in the past two years, he was comfortable around me and though it was barley noticeable by others, I was happy when I was around him. 

"So Lily, I heard T'Challa is arriving in town today. As soon as he heard about his last mate he packed up and flew straight here." Wanda said walking into my room while eating grapes

"Who's T'Challa?" I asked nervous that there was another man I had to meet

"He is the King of Wakanda, he's a respectable and kind man. I'm sure you'll like him, Natasha and Clint are completely smitten over him whenever he visits" She giggled and I smiled and we talked about the new man for a little bit more until I got hungry and decided it was time for lunch

I was making myself a sandwich and some juice when I heard voices laugh loudly and conversations going on, I noticed Thor's big and loud voice booming through the halls and an unknown accent slip in every now and again. I placed my things on the coffee table before slipping around the room and peaking through the door to see all my mates cuddling and laughing with and unknown dark skinned man, he was probably T'Challa that Wanda was talking to me about.

I contemplated going in and saying hi or even standing there but then my stomach growled, making up my mind for me instead. So naturally I sat down and started eating my lunch while watching a TV show called 'The Office' and i had absolutely no idea what anything meant, so I gave up and just sat quietly while eating my sandwich.

"Lady Lily! I have come to introduce you to our mate, King T'Challa" Thor said and I stood up and looked at him wearily, who was he to me? I had never heard of this king, only from Wanda. So there I stood deathly still and quiet while staring at him

"It is lovely to meet you my omega, I promise my life to protect and love you at every possible chance" He said taking my hand and kissing it which made me blush and turn away before anyone could see it

"Thanks" I mumbled and sat back down continuing my lunch while they all stared at me weirdly

One by one they all came and sat around me, Thor naturally sat on the right to me with Pietro on the left. The others were sprawled around the couches and chairs, as I scanned over each and every face I noticed that Clint wasn't anywhere to be seen, I felt worry was over me but it was soon gone when I saw him walk out from the shadows.

"So omega, do you care to tell me a little about you?" T'Challa spoke calmly and I shifted uncomfortable with his hard gaze on me

"I was kidnapped as a child, raised to be a solider who has killed many, many people. I escaped two years ago and was living a normal life until this lot decided to ruin it all, I now live here as an Avenger and I wish that I could just go back to living that normal life I had" I hissed at him making the others stare at me in shock

"Dam and I thought progress was being made" Tony whispered to Bruce who didn't say anything back

Tony had just pissed me off without even knowing it. I was like his new project, he wanted to fix me of the problems that I had.

"Progress would be made if you put in a fucking effort! You just sit with your mates while I lie in bed each day bored out of my mind, at least Thor and Pietro come and keep me company! What have you fucking done in the past three days?! Nothing, we haven't spoken once! And you thought progress was being made, asshole!" I swore angrily and threw the glass cup and plat straight at him, it hit him right in the head where it broke and sent cuts right throughout his upper half of the body.

"Well lets see, if you answered whether or not you wanted to be our mates we wouldn't be having this argument now would we?" Tony smirked back which cause me to flip my shit

"Well after our first mission and me willing coming back to the tower, I thought that it was a clear enough answer for you shit heads" I spat and he actually looked shocked, it was like he realised the most obvious thing in this world

"Lady Lily, I think you should settle in. Your outburst will cause great upset amongst your mates including yourself" Thor said pulling me to his lap and I growled trying to break free of his large arms

"Ok everyone, let's just take a seat and calm down. How about we figure out what we all want" Bruce said standing in the middle of the room looking kinda awkwardly at me and the others 

"Lily, would you like to try this relationship and see how it works?" T'Challa asked and I nodded at him but kept glaring at Tony who was picking glass off his clothes

"Does everyone else want to get to know and love our omega better?" T'Challa asked and there was a small mumble of 'yes'' going around the room

"Then it's settled...." T'Challa said happily like he solved the next war, I quickly got up and started to walk to the kitchen when I was stopped by Tony

"Where are you going?" He asked and I snatched my arm out of his

"To get another fucking glass of juice" I hissed and he mumbled something incoherently which I wasn't bothered by at all


	9. Escaping S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, my knee is fine and I should now be updating more frequently. So enjoy!

To think that fighting with Tony wasn't enough, I now had been ignored by Steve and Natasha for the past two days which kinda made me really sad. Thor was on some mission with some man named Professor Selvig, while Pietro was busy helping Wanda and Sam at some recon mission in Georgia. T'Challa tried to get to know me for a little bit and Bucky kinda just ignored me. 

So here I was lying on my bed, bored to death and not knowing what to do with myself. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given me restrictions on where I could and couldn't go. Apparently I'm a danger to society and I can't be trusted to go out by myself...

The view outside my window on the other hand was stunning, the cars buzzing by and the fresh smell of air wafted through my window as I looked out. With my enhanced vision I could see all the kids running around and playing at some park with their parents watching and the old man reading his paper. The low hum of the busy streets was like music to my ears, I've never had something like this. Hydra only ever gave me a vent for clean air...

"Lily baby, do you want anything? You've been in your room since lunch" Clint's calming voice called out and I smiled

"No thanks, I'm fine. I think I'll just have a nap, I've got a headache" I lied

"Ok, let me know if you need anything" he responded and his foot steps faded away

I quickly got changed into some black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt which showed just under my belly button, I always wore these at Hydra and I guess they stuck. I grabbed a beanie, a denim jacket, my purse and left. I surprisingly left the building un-noticed and made my way to some quiet and small coffee shop.

I ordered a black coffee and sat down in the corner of the place, next to the window so I could see everything going on. As I sipped my drink, I thought of what life would be like if I wasn't found by my mates... How I'd still be alone and working in the gym, maybe a week or so ago I would have agreed but lately a couple of them have been growing on me. Then I thought of what life would be like if I still worked for Hydra and how life would be if I was never found, it would have been like living in hel--

"Hi, I saw you sitting alone and so was I so I thought I'd come over and see if we could talk?" A voice interrupted me as I looked up to see an attractive man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, "Is anyone sitting here?" he questioned

"No, you can have it. I'm Lily" I said and he smiled, but I didn't smile back. Who knows who he is?!

"I'm Mark, lovely to meet you. So what are you doing by yourself?" He asked

"Drinking coffee, what about you? Don't you have anything better to do than pick up girls in a coffee shop?" I asked and he laughed

"You're funny, I just got off work and came here but you were in my seat so I sat across from you" he said and I shrugged

And that's how the next two or so hours went on, we talked like normal people. He was a nice person, I found out he was a police officer and that he was currently trying to figure out how to propose to his long-time boyfriend of 4 years. At first I wanted to go home but after the first ten minutes of talking I still stayed and talked because why not? I mean, its been ages since I haven't been looked at like some spy or some ticking time-bomb.

-  
-

Clint walked back up to Lily's room for the fifth time today, three hours ago he left her to have a nap because she wasn't feeling so well. And it was about dinner time so he guessed that he should wake her up soon, *knock* *knock*

"Hey baby girl, time to wake up. Its nearly dinner time" Clint called out but after a minute with still no response he knocked again but louder

"Lily, time to get up. Dinner's nearly ready" He called out but still no sound, his stomach instantly dropped and his mind rushed to the worst case scenario of Hydra finding her and taking her again or even worse she could already be dead

"Lily, if you don't open the door I'm gonna break it!" He shouted, with no response Clint took a step back and kicked the door in. He came face to face with an empty room, lights still on and bed un-used. 

T'Challa and Tony were sitting around the couch watching the news when they heard Clint shouting and something breaking, without another word they both took off running towards the sound. When they arrived inside Lily's room they froze, just like Clint. 

"What's wrong Clint? Where's Lily?" Tony asked and Clint turned with his eyes full of panic

"Not here. F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a search of the building for Lily" Clint said talking to the AI program that Tony created

"It seems that she left the building three hours ago sir, would you like me to find her?" the voice called out and they all immediately agreed

"I cannot find her sir, no cameras have seen her in the past three hours around the city. Perhaps it would be better to try call her?" The AI called out 

"Her phone is on her desk" T'Challa said letting out an animalistic growl

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. search every camera in the city, Tony get in the sky and start searching. If Hydra took her then she might not even be in the city anymore" T'Challa said angrily and stormed off.

An hour later, all three men arrived back at home with nothing, both Natasha and Steve were called and so was Bucky but he was currently unavailable due too his arm going in for an upgrade.

"Why can't we find her!" Tony yelled and threw a glass cup at the wall, shattering it 

"Sir, Lily has just walked into the building with another man accompanying her" the AI program called out just before Steve was about to talk.

When all the alpha's heard that another man was with their omega, their instincts kick in and they all suited up. Quickly and angrily they all rushed downstairs to beat the living shit out of the man who decided to take their omega.

-  
-

Lily smiled at Mark as they walked into the reception area of the building, she wasn't looked at like a fragile piece of glass nor was she looked at like some prized possession that could be used to kill. She was treated properly and like a normal person, this is what she wanted. To be normal. 

"Hey I had a good time, do you maybe wanna hangout another day?" Mark asked and Lily nodded

"I'd like that, it would be nice getting to know someone and make a friend" she stated 

"Glad that's settled, here's my numb-" Lily felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and she was suddenly pulled away from her new found friend. She quickly twisted out and punched the person straight in the torso and jumped up and back over to Mark

"Lily! Get here now!" a familiar voice, Steve's to be precise sounded

"What are you all doing?" Lily asked completely confused at the situation in front of her

Tony was in his robot suit, Steve, Clint and Natasha were all in their fighting gear. Clint even had his bow and arrows pointed at us, and there was another man in some black cat costume who I presumed was T'Challa.

"Where the hell have you been all day?! We had a fucking heart-attack thinking you were taken!" Clint yelled and I flinched, he never yells or swears...

"I went out for some coffee and met Mark" I said and they all let out animalistic growl making my whole body shiver, dam it. That was the omega in me wanting to submit.

"You're lucky your boyfriend isn't dead right now. Scram before I shoot you" Tony said angrily and I turned and nodded at Mark who quickly left but left his phone number on the ground where I dropped it

When I bent down to pick it up my hand was shot at and there lied a burn mark on the ground where the piece of paper sat, I yanked my arm back and growled at Tony who shot at me.

"Oh didn't lover boy get your number? Shame isn't it" he said sarcastically and I glared bullets at him

"What's it to you?! You've been ignoring me all day!" I hissed and he let out a low sarcastic laugh

"And that gives you the right to go hook up with some dead beat?" Tony taunted back

"You know what? I don't need to explain anything, it's not like you guys wanna listen anyway" I said and T'Challa stepped forwards and took off his mask

"My darling omega, you owe us an explanation. Whether it is now or after dinner, but as far as I know. We spent the past hour searching the city for you thinking Hydra kidnapped you" he spoke calmly stepping right up to me until our chests were nearly touching

"Ok boys, let go talk about this over dinner. Clint can you go get the food heated up please? Steve can you please go get Bucky to join us?" Natasha said and the mumbled a yes and walked off


	10. Chapter 10

To say that dinner was awkward would be a complete understatement, Clint made us lasagna and was slightly disappointed that Bruce couldn't make it. He was currently battling a cold and was stuck in bed sleeping. I sat quietly on T'Challa's legs as everyone including me ate, T'Challa had refused for my to sit in my own chair even after countless arguments. Steve and Natasha were having their own quiet conversation while the rest of the table kept looking at me and occasionally saying a few words to each other.

As soon as I finished my meal I went to stand up and take my plate away but T'Challa's arm tightened on my waist and pulled me backwards so that instead of sitting on his legs I was now fully seated in his lap. 

"Darling, why did you leave without telling us where you were going today?" his voice sounded right next to my ear making me slightly jump

"I wanted coffee" I briefly stated causing Tony to growl, I looked up at T'Challa and he was staring intensely at me waiting for me to crack and after a few minutes finally I did

"I was lonely and felt invisible so I left, I wanted to feel normal and known so I went for a walk and made my way to some coffee shop?" I said and he nodded rubbing his thumb in a circular motion similar to how Thor would do it

"So you wanted to be noticed so you met up with some guy while we were all here waiting for you to come to us" T'Challa continued

"Mark, just so happens to be gay so you have nothing to worry about. And how I am meant to know that you guys want me to come to you?" I said annoyed

"We thought that you wanted space" Tony chimed in and I shrugged

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go to bed" I sighed defeated and tired of what was happening, I grabbed T'Challa's arm in my hand and slowly pulled it off and walked away

"Lily, go take this to Bruce's room" Clint said not looking at me like he usually did, he didn't even call me 'baby girl'. I looked up and around the room only to see Tony, Bucky and T'Challa looking up at me, they all sent me a sad smiled making my face drop

"Yeah ok" I said softly grabbing the tray of hot soup and walked away

It took me at least five minutes to try and find Bruce's room but I finally gave up and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. for some help and she directed me the right way. When I reached Bruce's room, I knocked softly three times before entering. Immediately I noticed that he was in bed sweating like a dog, I walked over placing the tray on the coffee table not too far from us.

I thought about waking Bruce but he seemed so sick so I decided to go get a wash cloth to help him clean up a bit, I went into the bathroom and collected two cloths and a large container that used to hold some medicine but I emptied it for the lukewarm water. Once the container was filled and the cloths were soaked I walked back to the room and placed the things on the bedside table.

I quietly and softly started patting Bruce's head with the water, cleaning him of his sweat. I moved his blankets aside to find him shirtless but he had shorts on, thank the lord! So I got to work and continued wiping down his body until I felt a hand grab mine.

"Bruce?" I jumped slight frightened by the hand

"Hi Lily, what are you doing here? I'm sick, you shouldn't be near me" he said and I smiled

"Um, I was told to bring you some soup but you were asleep and sweating a lot so I decided to try clean you up a bit" I mumbled and he let out a croaky laugh

"Thank you for that" he said and i nodded 

"Come on sit up so I can wipe your back before you start eating" I said helping him up

Bruce couldn't stay seated up by himself for so long so I sat in front of him and positioned his chest to rest on me while I wiped down his back, I felt him take a couple deep breaths in and move his head closer to my neck as he rested against me. I was a nice feeling, being worry free of what was happening around me. But as nice as it felt I was still down since dinner and I felt as if I was going to burst into tears any second now. 

"Come on, let me help you eat" I said once I was finished cleaning Bruce up

 

-  
-

 

Steve and the team watched on as Lily helped to clean and feed Bruce, it made all their hearts clench that they were being so rude to her at dinner. They all chose to ignore her due to her adventure into the big city. Clint especially felt bad for yelling and swearing at his baby girl, he was angry and took it out on Lily which he now regretted so much.

"Hey she's finishing up, we should probably leave. No doubt she's angry at us" Natasha spoke softly and they all nodded in agreement

"Guys, she's crying" Steve pointed out and they all rushed to look at their omega.

Tears fell from her eyes as she tucked away Bruce and started cleaning the room up, every single alpha there suddenly stopped and it felt as if their heart was just ripped into two. Bucky wanted so bad to go and cuddle her, telling her that everything would get better but he was too scared to even go near her, fearing that he would hurt her again. They watched silently, not knowing what to do as more tears fell from Lily's eyes.

"Guys we should go" Nat spoke again but this time actually grabbing the alpha male's arms and pulling them away, "We'll speak to her when she come back out" and slowly but surely they left one by one, Nat being the last one to go.

Lily heard it all, with her superpowers of sound waves she heard everything that was said. She couldn't believe that they saw her crying, it was embarrassing and surely Hydra would have beaten her to death if they knew she cried. 

As Lily cleaned up Bruce's room, she kept muttering "I'm so sorry", trying to convince herself that her mates would forgive her but her mind was plagued with self-doubt and the possible thought of rejection. 

Lily left the bowl of soup outside Bruce's door knowing that if she went to the kitchen everyone that wasn't on a mission would be there, awaiting her arrival. But she wanted to avoid that at all costs, Lily walked slowly to her bedroom with tears being left behind like a bread trail to follow. She collapsed on her bed and couldn't stop herself from crying her heart out.

The one time I could have had a good life, with some amazing mates. I just had to go an fuck it up, I'm so sorry. So so sorry... Lily continued to cry and sob until the quiet blissfulness of sleep engulfed her.

When Lily didn't walk into the kitchen after 20 minutes, Steve decided to go check on her. When he got to Bruce's room he observed the empty bowl of soup on the floor and a trail of water leading down the hallway. Coming to a realisation that the water was actually tears, Steve broke into a sprint until he stopped at Lily's room. Slowly opening the door, he heard the sound of sobbing and a soft voice muttering constantly

"I'm so sorry", it was heart breaking and with each sob that Lily let out Steve slowly broke. He approached the bed and noticed that his omega had wrapped herself into the fetal position and was trembling, he couldn't stand it anymore and climbed into bed next to Lily. He wrapped his arms around her and feathered her face with kisses as he replied every time she apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", "Don't do this to yourself love", "Its gonna be alright"

The replies went on until the sobbing stopped and the apologies came to a stand still, Steve let out a sigh and rubbed Lily's back and continued placing kisses to her face until he fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're happy with the long updates, I've suddenly been inspired so more chapters will be coming in the next few nights. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to read and consider them.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up to the sun in my eyes was a new feeling, generally my window blinds were closed, not letting light in or else I would be in my room at Hydra which contained no windows but vents and lights to regulate air flow and brightness. 

I moved closer to the warm pillow that was keeping me warm, as I lay my head on it I felt my head rise and fall as they would with a person's breath. I took in a deep breath and let the smell of wood and boxing powder flow through my nostrils, it was a scent that mixed well but I didn't know who it belonged to. Slowly opening my eyes and bringing my hand up to feel my pillow I noticed that my pillow was as hard as a rock and that it actually wasn't a pillow but my mate, Steve.

I moved my head to look up at him and noticed that he was wide awake and rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner, I blushed for the first time in years and sat up moving away from him.

"Good morning doll, how'd you sleep?" He asked sitting up himself with a smile of his own

"Fine, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed but before he could speak everything that happened last night registered in my mind, I suddenly got sad and felt my shoulders sag in depression

"Hey hey, why don't you tell me what happened last night? Huh?" Steve spoke softly and picked me up placing me into his lap before I could even protest, I suddenly felt very small even though I was about 5'8

"I don't wanna talk about it" I muttered trying to get up out of Steve's lap but he just held on tighter

"Don't shut me out doll, I was with you through the night and I'll be with you now" he said and I looked at him shocked

 

Steve stared at Lily's bewildered face, she must have forgotten that he held her through her tears and apologies to him and her mates.

"You were here all night?" she asked and he nodded moving her hair from her neck so that he could place his nose against her

"All night, I held you as you cried. I want to be here for you" he replied and she let out a soft sigh that made his inner alpha want to break free and take the small vulnerable omega in his lap

"Oh... um... I'm not good at th-is" Lily started with her voice cracking, "I-I... I thought about what I did to you guys and how I just messed everything up... Everything in my life has been terrible until I met you guys, I had hope that I could have a fresh start but I was so sure that I just fucked it up last night" she continued with shaky breaths

"Language" Steve muttered nipping Lily's neck and she jumped a little

"I just didn't want you guys to leave me and that's all I could think about last night, when Clint got angry and everyone was ignoring me... I felt- it felt like I meant not-hing to you guys and it-it broke me..." she sobbed and he nodded, taking her face in his hands making sure that he was looking directly into her eyes

"I want you to understand this, today and forever. We love you so much, you have no clue how easily we would lay down our lives for you. I am so sorry how we all reacted last night, we were angry and hurt and it consumed us. But grasp this... We would never, never leave you. Even if you left us we would still be near you" Steve said wiping Lily's tears away as she sobbed harder

"I'm so sorry, I didn't - I didn't want to hurt you" Lily choked out and Steve's eyes got a little watery seeing his omega like this, "I want to try this, I really do. I mean I haven't been this intimate with anyone in the past couple of years, and that should ay something" she continued as Steve kept wiping away the slow falling tears

"That's so good doll, I'm so happy to hear that" Steve smiled and hugged Lily as she let out a content breath, "Go wash up, we should tell the others what's happening" he said and she nodded getting out of his lap and walking into the bathroom

 

While Lily was getting cleaned up, Steve went to his room and had a quick shower and changed his clothes before going and telling the rest of his mates the run down of what happened last night. When he checked his watch he was surprised to see that it was only 6:45am, laughing to himself he made his way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and started grabbing things out for breakfast.

One by one everyone made their way into the kitchen and connecting lounge room, Tony especially designed these three top floors for his mates. The top floor contained a bar and lounge as well as a very large library, everyone knowing very well that Bruce enjoyed his books and Steve occasionally as well. The second half of the top floor contained a gym which included a boxing ring and about four boxing bags of different weights and fillings. Tony had somehow managed to get metal that would not break at the force of both Steve and Bucky's punches.

The second floor, which Steve was at the current moment contained the kitchen, open lounge with a fireplace and tv, dining room as well as a piano next to the balcony which contained a BBQ and table set and not to mention Lily's new room along with Bruce's and Thor's rooms. Downstairs was where everyone one else stayed, there was one big room where Tony had a custom made bed which could sleep about 10 people, it was about 12 meters wide and about 4 meters long. That room was right in the middle of the place while everyone else had their own seperate room around the others, it also contained a small bar with some food and mainly drinks and a lounge room with a tv.

Thor was the first to walk into the kitchen, he arrived back from his mission late last night and was told about what had happened. He was extremely grumpy that his omega left without telling anyone and went to see another male but when he heard about her crying herself to sleep, it was all washed away. 

Lily was the next one to walk into the room, this time she decided to wear an oversized denim button up shirt and some short booty shorts that made it look like she wasn't wearing any pants. When Lily saw that Thor was back she immediately ran over and jumped into his awaiting arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"It is good to see you too Milady" Thor sighed happily and kissed his omega's cheek

"I missed you so much, I did something really bad. And I'm so sorry, I was lonely and I hurt everyone and I'm sorry" I said with tears slowly running down my cheeks as Thor sat me on the kitchen bench and stood in between my legs

"I know you are and I'm sure they know it as well, now no maiden this beautiful should be crying. Help make me breakfast please?" He calmed her, overproducing his scent. As it washed over her, Lily stopped crying and leant forward hugging Thor making him go slightly crazy by her touch

"What do you want to make doll?" Steve asked and Lily smiled

"Its alright, I've got this. Go sit and catch up with Thor" she replied and he nodded happily and walked over to the other side of the counter to sit with Thor

After about twenty or so minutes I had four bowls containing sliced bananas, choc-chips, blueberries and orange rind. I also had a large mixing bowl with pancake batter than I quickly made and two fry pans ready, I used to make pancakes a lot when I worked at the gym, it was the only thing that I ever really like doing. 

"Ok, what would you men like in your pancakes?" I asked happily 

"I'll have one with blueberries and one with orange please?" Steve said and I nodded starting on his plate

"Can I have two chocolate and banana fair maiden?" Thor asked kindly making me smile, him calling me 'fair maiden' and 'milady' made me feel like a princess

As I was making pancakes everyone slowly started coming into the kitchen one by one and asking for their flavour of pancakes, I happily agreed and made them and when that was done I added either some yoghurt or fresh fruit on top.

"Thank you honey, they were delicious" Natasha said coming up behind me and placing a kiss on my cheek making me blush and shy away

"Your welcome" I whispered 

It was amazing how over one night, my mates would completely forgive and forget what I did. I was so busy worrying about rejection and didn't even think of the possibility that they would forgive me. It just made me smile when more thinking that this could work out, and that maybe I didn't screw everything up. 

"What are you smiling about?" Nat asked wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder

"I'm just happy for once" I replied placing my arms over hers and leaning into her embrace

Maybe, I could let my walls down and see where this takes me... Because for once, I wasn't sad or worried that I would get hurt but I was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

The following week Lily had not one boring day, Pietro was ecstatic to arrive back and find out that all his mates were getting along and that Lily was happy. She still wasn't comfortable with kisses or PDA with anyone but she was happy and thats all that mattered.

Tony being the genius himself had come up with a routine for everyone to go through with Lily, breakfast and dinner would be spent in the dining room while lunch was just what was convenient for everyone. 

In the mornings Lily could either go for runs with Steve and Sam or help Bruce and Clint prepare breakfast for everyone, generally breakfast was the preferred option. Then she had to go to training with either Bucky, Natasha or Vision so that she could keep up her skills from Hydra and practice her superpowers with Vision because everyone knew he was nearly indestructible. 

Lunch was spent with anyone she chose, it was her choice. Lily generally has about four hours free from training and her next session which was history lessons from Thor, Steve and Natasha, science lessons with Tony and Bruce and then some afternoon runs with Pietro. Dinner was then prepared by Steve and anyone who wanted to help.

Now this was just a plan that was laid out, Lily had learned that Steve enjoyed routine while many of the others didn't care so Lily usually did whatever she chose to do. Other than training, every single alpha and beta forced her to go to make sure she knew how to defend herself in a fight, even though she was one of the deadliest killers on the team. 

Currently Lily was eating lunch with Tony while he was teaching her the importance of what he was currently working on.

"Tony I don't know what any of this is, please come eat with me before it gets cold" Lily said annoyed and finally Tony gave up with a sigh and walked over to his omega and picked her up, placing her down on his lap.

"Excuse you?! What do you think you're doing?" I asked 

"About to be fed, what do you think?" Tony said making Lily laugh and hold up a spoon of fried rice for him to eat

It was a small conversation but that was enough, nothing more, nothing less. That was just how they liked it, the silence wasn't uncomfortable but soothing. Tony got a break from his work and Lily got to spend more time making Tony happy.

"Tony, can I ask you a serious question?" Lily spoke and Tony looked up a little surprised but nodded non the less

"If you hadn't have found me when you did, would you be searching for me or sitting here in your lab?" the question shocked him a lot more than he expected

"Um.. I don't know sweet cheeks, the entire time that you weren't found we all thought about you and occasionally when someone with a mark like yours was heard then we would check it out... but I really don't know" Tony spoke softly running his fingers through Lily's hair

"Can I see my mark?" I asked and Tony smiled stopping the motion of his fingers, he pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it on the floor to the side and there I saw it, my mark was resting on Tony's chest, right above his right nipple

I slowly traced my fingers over Tony's chest and rubbed my thumb over my mark, I heard Tony's breath hitch in his throat and I smiled. He let out what sounded like a satisfied purr or growl when I rubbed my hand up and down his chest, I turned my body so that I was now straddling Tony's lap, my knees rested on either side of his legs and my hands were still running up and down his chest.

"Lily, you drive me insane" Tony growled out as he gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him, I smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss onto my mark making Tony freeze.

Two seconds later a deep hungry growl sounded making me smirk, looking up at Tony's eyes he was enjoying every moment, he was overproducing his scent making me squirm as it washed over me.

Pressing kisses from his chest up towards his neck was something I could have never imagined doing a couple weeks ago but now, I didn't want to stop. Teasing Tony as I started sucking on the skin around his nipple and back up to his neck I left a few love bites to let everyone know what I could do.

"Tony" I mumbled pecking his jaw softly, I finally decided to kiss him and boy was it a moment to remember. He might have been the alpha but then he was putty in my hands, I led the kiss making sure to be soft but a little rough at the same time. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled gently, hearing Tony's growls of pleasure sent waves of excitement through my body. 

"Lily, you gotta stop or else I might not be able to" Tony mumbled and I sat back down on his lap only to be greeted by a hard bulge in his pants, taking me by surprise I let out a soft moan 

Tony's body shook when he heard his omega moan, it was one of the sexist and most delightful noises he has every heard. Quickly turning Lily over and taking control, Tony pressed himself against the omega... hard. He kissed up and down Lily's neck making soft moans release from her mouth, her fingernails scratched his back as he grind down onto Lily, she wasn't in control anymore. It was all up to Tony.

Suddenly through a deep kiss Tony pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, breathing laboured and hot.

"Sweetheart, if you don't wanna go any further than I suggest you say now" Tony grumbled slightly annoyed but he knew he had to give her this choice

"Thank you for understanding Tony" Lily said giving him one more kiss before getting up, but Tony pulled her back down to the couch so that they were cuddling

"Trust me, if we didn't stop soon we'd both be having hot steamy sex" Tony muttered and Lily blushed a deep red and buried her face in her hands.

"Come on sweetheart, you have class with Thor, Steve and Nat now. Don't make them wait for you" Tony reminded Lily and she smiled kissing Tony once more before skipping out of the room towards the training room


	13. Chapter 13

hey everyone, sorry for the long break. I was away for a while and had absolutely no internet for at least two month due to the countries I was in. So I came back yesterday to do some work and I'm having an massive mind blank on what to write for you next, throw me some ideas and i'll get you the next chapter/s as soon as possible.

thanks all, you have been amazing   
Supernova xx


	14. New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for being gone for so long, I'm back and hopefully will be able to update more often than I have been. Enjoy the chapter!!

"You're going to have to hit a little harder if you want to beat me" Thor laughed as he watched Lily throw herself to the ground with a grunt

"No fair, you're the only person I can't hit!" Lily mumbled with her face in the foam mat underneath her, Thor let out a string of foreign words and lay down next to her

"How about we finish early today and go out for some ice-cream?" Thor suggested causing Lily to lift her head slightly and look at him with a smile

"Please?" She smiled and he nodded picking her up and placing her back down onto his chest

"Anything for you princess" He responded and gave her a small peck on her lips

This was what could be seen as a fairytale or fantasy but it was reality. Being saved by your mates, being accepted even though they knew you had your baggage, having loving Alpha's and Beta's to hold you at night. Them being there through thick or thin... It's what anyone wished for, right?

"Aren't you two supposed to be training?" A husky voice pulled them out of their daydreaming, standing there in sweatpants only was Bucky with Clint less than a foot away from him

"We decided to stop a little early today, Lily wanted ice-cream" Thor said and I blushed hiding into Thor's chest

"Then I guess it's settled. You both have half an hour to get ready, I'll gather the team" Clint said and Bucky smiled wrapping his metal arm around Clint's waist drawing a shiver from him.

"Done!" Lily cheered jumping up and walked over to the bench, "Do excuse me", she continued as she pulled her pants off to reveal some booty shorts that sculpted her ass very nicely. Carrying on, Lily yanked her tank top off to show her black sports bra which matched her shorts.

"Honey, if you wanna have ice-cream you might want to run or else nothing is happening" Clint called out which cause her to smirk and bite her bottom lip

"I really wouldn't push it" Bucky threatened, standing in front of her all of a sudden making her jump. His thumb slowly pulled her lip from between her teeth and traced over them, Lily took in a quick breath and nearly suffocated in the amount of testosterone that the two Alphas were producing, making her knees weak.

"I'm going" she whispered barley loud enough for Bucky to hear

"Are you really" Thor breathe behind her, trapping her between Bucky and himself. It was obvious he was excited because as soon as she tried to leave, Lily felt both men's members press against her. Lily let out a desperate moan and wrapped her arms around Bucky who was in front of her.

"Baby girl, you need to go or you'll regret something" Clint spoke breaking the sexual tension causing Bucky to growl angrily at his Beta, Clint whimpered and pulled back from the Alpha's in submission

"Clint, don't. I'm sorry" Bucky said clearly upset and went to hug Clint

"Come on Lily, let's go get ready" Thor said pulling his omega with him

 

* * * *

Walking out into the living room Lily was met with lust filled gazes causing an onslaught on blood to rush to her cheeks. Lily decided to wear a white sundress with red and pink flowers scattered across the fabric, Steve had bought it for her hoping that she would one-day wear it.

"Is it too much?" Lily asked taking note of her mates in shorts, jeans, t-shirts and the pair of sweatpants that Bucky was wearing.

"It's perfect, I'm glad you decided to wear that" Steve said stepping forward and taking her hand

The walk to the ice-cream parlour was interesting to say the least, having 7 alphas, 2 betas and 1 omega all walking together was a sight. Everyone was laughing or joking around, Tony and Bruce got into a funny argument about atoms and nuclear energy; nobody understood it but they laughed.

Finally reaching to parlour Lily immediately took a seat in a large booth with T'Challa, Pietro and Natasha. Steve took orders from everyone and Tony went to go pay, Bucky and Clint were picking out some music from the boombox, while Thor and Bruce were eagerly waiting for their share of ice-cream.

After about five minutes the men brought over large bowls of different flavours of ice-cream and multiple spoons to share, it was something that Lily had never done before. T'Challa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap making her giggle, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and went to reach for a spoon.

"Let me" T'Challa spoke and she agreed, letting herself be fed by her Alpha as she leaned against his chest

"Hey sweet cheeks, how was training this morning?" Tony asked with a smirk causing Lily to blushed bright red

"It was fine, nothing but hard training" She said as T'Challa fed her another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream

"I'm sure that wasn't the only thing that was hard" Tony grinned making Clint, Thor and Bucky to choke on their ice-cream and Lily to let out a small groan of annoyance

"Leave me alone" she grumbled causing a round of laughter from the table 

As the time went on, everyone was talking and laughing, Thor started telling everyone new stories from Asguard. All of a sudden my vision went blurry and my ears started ringing. I looked around the table and noticed that my mates images were fuzzy and that they were all of a sudden moving around the ice-cream parlour, I climbed off T'Challa and stumbled out of the booth whilst holding my head.

****

 

Lily stumbled out of T'Challa's lap looking confused and in pain as she did so, the booth of alphas and betas went silent and stared at their omega with worry and confusion. T'Challa and Bruce got up and walked over to Lily to talk to her, a drop of blood slid down Lily's nose making the alphas tense up. 

"Whats wrong with me?!" Lily whimpered, eyes rolling back in her head and falling to the ground.

T'Challa caught her body before her head smashed onto the tile floor, all the Alphas and betas jumped up forgetting about the ice-cream and rushed towards her. 

"She's having a seizure!" Tony said as they all watched her shake and convulse on the floor

...


	15. NOTE

To all my beautiful and amazing followers, 

Thank you all so much for sticking by me with this story and I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I promise to update very soon but I am so busy at the moment with yr 12 and work, so next time I'm free I'll update.

Love you all so much,  
Madz xx


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was a mess since Lily dropped unconscious, she hadn't woken up in three days. Her vitals were fine, perfect even, but she just wasn't waking up. 

Tony and Bruce had been spending night and day working in their labs to try and find out what was wrong with Lily, SHIELD could only give so many resources which meant that Thor headed back to Asgard to talk to some elders. T'Challa flew in the best of the best from all around Wakanda, he even had the Dora Milaje come with him.

It was a tense time for everyone, the rest of the Avengers felt useless and didn't know what to do, many of them just sat around Lily's hospital room trying to find comfort in her. Steve and Bucky nearly killed two doctors when they suggested that Lily be taken away from their care and to a regular hospital, they obviously didn't understand the intensity of the situation.

Without Lily at first wasn't a big deal, they'd never knew who she was and therefore would never feel as empty of lost without her. But as soon as she stepped into their lives, everyone knew it wouldn't be the same. If she died, then so would they; an omega was the centre piece of the pack, they were the ones who held the pack together when times got rough. Without Lily, they would all fall apart and her mates knew it.

Steve sat with Natasha and Clint on his lap, one on each leg as he tried to calm himself. Tony and Bruce had just called everyone down to talk about Lily's situation, apparently they found out what was happening. Bucky hid in the shadows away from everyone, he didn't want anyone to see how vulnerable he was at the moment. Pietro was leaning on Thor's chest, trying to find comfort in the beast of an Alpha who had come back with many different type of medicines and magical potions that the elders had made him. 

"Okay guys, we've figured it out." Tony said bursting through the door, his once 5 o'clock shadow had nearly turned into a beard. Dark bags surrounded his eyes and he looked like his last shower was four-five days ago. Bruce was hiding behind the alpha and looked like an absolute mess, his eyes were tired and his once clean face was now sprouting major stubble. It would have been an attractive look if the situation wasn't so severe.

"So we figured out that Hydra had been injecting her with some sort of chemical substance" Bruce said as he pulled out a green vile out of his lab coat, "Now we believe that since her body has not been receiving this substance, its failing to survive." He continued

"So what?! Will she survive or not?" Steve asked and Tony nodded

"She will but without the substance, we think she might not be the same person" Tony grimly said looking down upset that he couldn't help her like an alpha should

"But.. We can re-create the injection and give it to her, but there's no guarantee she'll be back to normal either" Bruce quickly jumped in before anyone could say anything

"You do what ever you can to save her. You hear me?! She comes first!! Give her the injection!" Bucky said stepping out of the shadows with slightly red angry eyes

"What if she's not the same?" Nat spat jumping up and glaring at Bucky

"I'd rather her gone then dead. Unless you think differently" he replied viciously making some of his mates step back in shock, "I know what she's going through, I've been through the same thing. So don't you dare question my decisions" He growled and stormed out of the room leaving everyone shocked

It was an eerie silence, nobody dared to speak or even move once Bucky left. Lily was the most important person here, she deserved the best. And yet the Avengers thought their best was not enough.

"Give it to her. We'll deal with the repercussions, she'll understand what we did" Steve said speaking up

"Okay then... Um... It'll take a few minutes to get it ready but we'll do it tonight" Bruce muttered and rushed out of the room with T'Challa following the beta to make sure he was ok

\- \- 

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, too slowly for anyone's liking. Bucky spent the entire afternoon with Lily, talking and telling her stories. It was a cute sight to see, her heart rate would spike a little when he stroked her arm or cheek or when he called her name.

One by one, the Avengers trickled into the room and waited for Tony and Bruce, it was time for the injection and everyone was on edge. Question about her wellbeing were thrown around like a rag doll, even Fury came in to question everyones intentions about Lily.

"Here we go" Bruce whispered more to himself than anyone else as he injected the green liquid into Lily's IV drip, everyone watched with great intensity as the substance slowly entered the line and disappeared into Lily's arm

Two agonizing minutes ticked by as they all waited for some sort of reaction, not a single breath could be heard.

"Nothing's happening... What if she doesn't wake up?" Clint whimpered clinging onto Pietro as he held back tears, but before anyone could reply the omega's heart rate spiked and went into over-drive. Lily's once calm figure started shaking and her eyes opened revealing nothing but the whites of her eyes, Bruce sprang right into action and tried to hold her down before she could hurt herself.

"Hold her down!" Tony yelled as Lily's ears and nose started to bleed, Natasha was crying and trying to stay strong but as soon as the heart monitor went flat she broke down with a cry for help

"Don't do this to me Lily!" Bucky yelled as he grabbed his omega's face and tried to find any life in her eyes

It was as if time stopped moving, Steve had to pull Bruce and Tony off of Lily as they tried their best. T'Challa and Thor grabbed Bucky as he screamed and threw his fists to the ground crying out helplessly. Everyone dropped to the ground and cried out for their omega, she was their everything and now she was gone. What had they done for fate to be so cruel to them? Lily's was a gift from God, yet she was taken like it was nothing.

"No! No! She can't be gone!!" Thor cried throwing tables around the room, he was about to grab Mjolnir and leave but stopped when a gasp was heard behind him

"LILY!" Steve screamed rushing up to the omega with the others following behind, her eyes were back to her beautiful brown but held fear in them

"Lily honey, talk to me" Pietro cooed in her ear whilst grabbing a hand, but for it to only be snatched back from his grasps

"What's going on? Where's Brock?" Lily asked crying out as she saw the blood drip from her face, "What did you do to me?! Where's Brock!" she screamed this time, it was so loud that all her mates fell to the ground clasping their ears

"Honey, it's me Tony. Tony Stark, we're your mates" he said standing up carefully and walking up to Lily

"Where's my Brock? He's my alpha" Lily cried causing all her mates to tense at the mention of another alpha

"Doll, Brock left. He abandoned you on his last mission... We're here now, your true mates" Bucky spoke firmly, trying to get through to Lily, but she refused and went to punch Bucky in the face. Bucky caught her fist and looked slightly angry but shook it away and kept a hold of Lily's fists

"I'm sorry Lily" Bucky said and quickly knocked her out without causing too much damage

"What the fuck was that!!" Pietro yelled and shoved Bucky

"You'll thank me when she wakes up" Bucky mumbled in defence, leaving the room as quickly as he could which left the room speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, super sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But I'm back!! Let me know what you all think and if you have suggestions I'm more than happy to read them.


End file.
